


Yvara, The Fallen Queen

by StupidPinkDragon (ForsakenRanger)



Series: Yvara [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Dragons, Female Antagonist, Hatred, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Kings & Queens, Male Protagonist, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sequel, Strong Female Characters, Tension, Verbal Humiliation, War Crimes, zyndid is a smug bastard ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/StupidPinkDragon
Summary: Sequel to Eater of All!
Series: Yvara [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176284





	Yvara, The Fallen Queen

It had been weeks since Yvara was betrayed and imprisoned by that stupid blue dragon named Zyndid. The red dragon hated him with a passion. 

  
  


She sat in her cell silently, her yellow eyes staring through the darkness. There were gaps in the rocky walls of the cell, but they weren’t big enough for Yvara to escape through. Magic had siphoned any strength she had, so she couldn’t punch another hole through the wall to escape. 

  
  


Her head perked up as she heard the iron door unlock. It opened, and revealed a young human girl with green scales scattered across her face. “What, roach?” Yvara growled, standing up.

  
  


The green dragon cleared her throat, and spoke gently. “I’ve been asked to escort you to King Zyndid.” She replied, a long chain with a large loop on the end in her hands.

  
  


Yvara glanced down at the chain. “What is that?” She asked.

  
  


“It’s a collar, basically. You’re dangerous, so I have to escort you to the throne room with this.” The servant answered.

  
  


The red dragon shook her head. “Absolutely not! I will not let you put that piece of rust around my neck!”

  
  


“Please, don’t cause problems. It won’t be long.” The servant said, taking a step towards the former queen. 

  
  


After a few minutes of arguing, Yvara finally agreed and let the servant put the collar on her. She felt a tug, and let the servant pull her along begrudgingly. She felt eyes on her, and she felt humiliated at her state. She went from being the queen of an entire kingdom to being collared and imprisoned. 

  
  


On top of her, it angered her that Zyndid already took her place. She didn’t know how long she was in her cell, but she knew it wasn’t long. 

  
  


She was pulled from her thoughts when she was pushed to the ground in front of the throne. She looked up, and met eyes with the blue dragon. “Zyndid.” She said in acknowledgement. 

  
  


“Yvara.” The blue dragon in question replied. A moment passed, and Zyndid spoke again. “You’re being punished for your crimes, and the draconic law says I should kill you for what you’ve done, but I don’t want to do that. Instead, you will serve me like a common servant until I feel you have learned your lesson. I am a  righteous king, but during the first few weeks of your service, I will let the higher ranked servants belittle you and insult you.” He said.

  
  


“I don’t deserve that.” Yvara said in response.

  
  


“You do, Yvara. You inflicted multitudes of harm onto the human kingdoms, and according to draconic law, that is a war crime, which I should kill you for, but I think you deserve redemption.” He replied. 

  
  


The red dragon narrowed her eyes. “Alright.” She scoffed, rolling her yellow eyes. 

  
  


“Good. Now, then, your new outfit will be given to you sometime today.” Zyndid said. He looked to his left at the green dragon woman. “Bring her back to her cell, will you? Treat her roughly,” He leaned back, smirking slightly, “She deserves it.” 

  
  


The servant nodded and pulled Yvara along, back to her cell. On the way, other servants yelled at the red dragon and swore at her, but the red dragon held her head up high, knowing that all of them were misguided. 

  
  


The screams and yells stopped when the collar was taken off, and she was thrown in her cell and landed on the cold, metal floor with a thud. Darkness overtook her again, and she sighed heavily.  _ Damn idiots, _ she thought angrily, furious at Zyndid for condemning her to this humiliation. 

  
  


She’d get her revenge, though. She smiled as the thought of revenge ran through her mind. Zyndid would get what was coming to him soon enough, and Yvara, The Fallen Queen would make sure of it. 

  
  
  



End file.
